Boredom in Human Anatomy
by Lol kingdom hearts
Summary: One-shot of Sora and his attempt to goof off in Human Anatomy.  It probably doesn't work.


**Boredom in Human Anatomy**

Notes- if its 'single quotes' and in _italics _ then it's the characters '_thoughts'._ People have asked before, so just clarifying.

* * *

><p><em>'Gotta stay awake… Gotta stay awake.'<em> Sora yawned. _'Today is not my day.'_

Sora yawned again. Typically Mrs. Kisagari's Human Anatomy and Physiology class is really fun and Interesting, but Sora had forgotten to take his medication today, and a side effect of the sudden absence of said medication was lethargy. Followed by one continuous episode of hyperactivity.

"Iron is absolutely necessary for hemoglobin…" Mrs. Kisagari started rambling. Sora was starting to nod off, when someone's book hit the floor with a loud "SLAM". Sora turned around to see who could be so clumsy. Apparently Tidus was scrambling to find a piece of paper to write the notes on. Sora smirked and turned back around. _'Oh crap, when did Mrs. Kisagari move on to the structure of blood cells?'_ Sora hurried to scribble down the next slide of notes.

Sora leaned back in his chair to stretch. _'Man I just want to go to sleep.'_ Sora glanced around the room. He found his eyes lingering on a certain red haired girl. _'I hope we don't have to do anything in Calculus. I don't understand a damn thing in the class; I forget why I even took it.'_

Sora set his chin in his palm and closed his eyes for a moment. _'Since Roxas isn't here today, I could sit in his seat in Calculus, and talk to Kairi.'_ Sora smiled. _'Yeah, Ms. Highwind won't mind me changing seats, I'm a good kid.'_ Sora grimaced as a singular memory surfaced in his mind. _'Except for that one time Roxas had me write "SIN3d" on a piece of paper and hand it to Kairi.'_ Sora was sure he would never live it down, and it had taken quite a while for him to explain himself once Kairi recognized the message's true meaning. _'I was curious as to why he had me give it to her upside down.'_

Sora opened his eyes for a moment to see Mrs. Kisagari showing a diagram of various blood cell types. Satisfied he wouldn't be caught, Sora closed his eyes once again. _'Anyway, I think I'll talk to Kairi today.' _ Sora smiled again. _'Maybe I'll figure out a way to bring the upcoming winter dance into our conversation. Then I'll nonchalantly ask if she would like to go with me.'_ Sora smiled wider, albeit creepily, considering his eyes were still closed.

_'And while she's fumbling for an answer, I'll-'_ Sora never finished that thought, as two hundred pounds of force channeled into a book smashed down into his desk. Sora's head snapped up to see Mrs. Kisagari's agitated face.

"Sora, the answer if you please." Sora nearly had a heart attack.

"Oh, uh… Sure… um…" Sora looked around for help.

It seemed that Sora's friend Ventus took pity on him, for when Sora's gaze met his, Ventus held up four fingers and motioned toward Mrs. Kisagari.

Sora straightened up and delivered his response. "Four." Sora grinned and sent a wink to Ventus. At that point Ventus buried his face in his hands looking like he was about to burst. Sora's eyes widened as he realized his mistake.

Mrs. Kisagari looked absolutely dumbstruck.

"So a typical symptom of anemia is the number 4?" Sora flinched as the entire classroom erupted into giggles which immediately became stifled laughter.

Mrs. Kisagari smiled and motioned for Sora to sit down. After Sora sat down again, he leaned over to Ventus and whispered a discreet, "Asshole." Ventus gave him a maniacal smile and turned back to his notes. Sora wasn't too mad at him though. It was a pretty well played prank, and he supposed he deserved it.

Sora gave a heavy sigh and scanned the room once more. His eyes lingered a little bit on Kairi. Sora set his chin in his hand and started taking notes

_'I was having such a wonderful daydream too.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Small story. I actually wrote this in my Human Anatomy class to keep myself from falling asleep. I thought it was a good idea, considering I already knew that day's lessons. It's funny that the wierdest things inspire me to write. Reviews are nice, check my other stuff, alert me to spelling errors, etc., etc.<strong>


End file.
